Journey's End (Chapter fic)
by KellethMetheus
Summary: The road to the gate is long when you're wounded and alone.
1. The Deluge

**Author's Note:** I have a drabble that has the same title but I chose to expand it and create a full story. So I hope it will not be too confusing.

**The Deluge**

Daniel Jackson jerked awake to the sound of rain on the tent fly, it had been the same thing for the last five days, it's become a familiar sound. I listen for Jack's snores or Sam's even breathing to fill the tent. Around me there is only silence, and it takes me a moment to remember that they're not here and I am alone.

P5X-941 was my consolation prize. Jack refused let me go with the first expedition to Atlantis, so instead I received a two week survey of ancient ruins with SG-5. I know there will be another chance to see the city of the Ancients but for now all I've got is rain and mud.

Over the sounds of harsh wind and the patter of the rain, I hear my name. Hurrying out of my sleeping bag, I tighten my boot laces and belt before peering out into the deluge. All around me is chaos; everyone is hurrying to strike the camp. From the looks of things, Major Phillips has finally decided to call the mission off and we're heading home. Scanning through the drizzle, I try to decide if he's the one calling my name, but he's on the far side of the camp yelling at one of the archaeologists, who is trying to pack some of the artifacts he's found on the dig.

Stepping back in my tent, I grab my pack and pull out some of my food stuffs, shoving them into my vest for the long, hard trek back to the gate. Everything else in my tent quickly follows; no time to pack properly.

Leaving the shelter, I find the heavens have opened up and I'm drenched within moments, the rain running over the edges of my boonie and making it hard to see the forested area around us. Striking my tent is tough going, but over the din of the storm I can hear someone calling my name again. I look around at the members of the expedition, for most of them this is their first mission and I worry about how they will fare during the long march ahead of us.

"Dr. Jackson, we need to hurry." Sergeant Miller appears at my side grabbing the pole I've been fighting with. "Don't worry, sir," he continues, "with all this rain the major just wants us to move to higher ground. He's worried about a flash flood coming down through this valley."

In the darkness, I can just see the outline of the sergeant's face and the white of his teeth as he smiles. His calmness helps me relax and we get the tent stored on the FRED.

He slaps me on the back and moves on to help someone else. "I'll see you around, Dr. Jackson."

"Please call me Daniel."

The toothy white smile appears again. "I'll do that, Daniel. I have to go check on the others. Head over to the major, he's the rally point."

With a quick wave, I shoulder my pack and head off.

I'm half way to where the others are gathered when a clap of thunder fills the air, seeming to rumble up the valley. The last thing I see is the sergeant running towards me, waving his arms as a wall of water sweeps him away.

Time slows down horribly. The surging torrent of water slams into me, forcing all the air from my lungs and cutting of my ability to yell for help.

I go under fighting not to breathe, to find myself wrapped in a cocoon of water and being pulled along by the current. Lungs burning, vision starting to grey, I finally break the surface and try to keep my head above water, knowing it's my only chance to survive.

"Daniel!"

Scanning the raging water I see Sergeant Miller in the distance, trying to make his way toward me.

My attention is so focused on him, I barely register the sting of something scraping against my leg until pain explodes in my head and darkness rushes in.

* * *

_ There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	2. Awake and Dreaming

**Awake and Dreaming**

My first thought as I come to, is that my butt is sitting in a puddle on the damp soggy ground, and I'm soaked. There is a puff of warm air as someone breathes on my cheek. Opening my eyes, I see the biggest wolf I've ever seen staring down at me.

Panic surges through me, but I stamp it down. Sitting up slowly, so it doesn't get spooked, my actions startle the wolf and it takes a step back, growling and baring its teeth.

Not breaking eye contact, I ease my hand toward my holster and hope a warning shot will discourage the creature from thinking I'm lunch, but my 9mil is gone. My hands reach for my pack but it and my P-90 are both gone. I never got them secured before the wall of water hit.

I can feel my knife inside its sheath underneath me and I can't reach it. Trying not to startle the animal further, I move only my eyes to scan the area hoping there's something I can use for a weapon. I spot a large rock near my right hand.

Hesitantly, I close my hand around it, but an excruciating pain shoots through my leg and up into my body. I bite my lip in an attempt to contain the scream, but it manages to slips through my gritted teeth. My world starts to gray around the edges, but out of sheer will I force my vision to clear.

The animal backs away growling before wheeling around and scampering away into the trees. I stare up at the brightening sky. Trying to decide if the area looks familiar but all I see are trees, rocks and water.

I can see blood on the shredded edges of my pant leg. I have to access the damage to my leg. If I can't get mobile, I'll die here.

Now that there's some distance between me and the animal, I sit up, resting back on my elbows. Ignoring the pain shooting up and down my leg, I rip the pants further to analyze the wound. A long gash stretches all the way down my calf and I can see splinters of wood sticking out of it. It's already inflamed, but the bleeding has stopped for now. I need to get out all the dirt and crap out of it

Before I lay back down, I pull out my knife and take a good look at the cloudless sky above me, for the first time noticing it's no longer raining. The sun starts to dry my clothes and I enjoy the feeling of the rays warming me, using that feeling to fight the wave of despair trying to cover me.

I know this time there's no chance of a rescue or some freak miracle to save me. I'm not afraid to die. I've stared death in the face too many times but know what it'll mean to my team, my friends, and I can't put them through that again. I have to get out of here and get home.

Drawing a deep breath, I sit up, hissing at the pain the movement causes. I'm just about to start tending to my injured leg when I hear a growl.

The wolf is back and this time he's brought a friend. The new wolf is smaller and more grey than black.

The animals circle around me but don't approach. They stop at different intervals and growl. I'm unsure what to do. I watch them move and they don't seem to be aggressive; their hackles aren't raised. Knowing the clock is ticking, ignoring them; I sit up and begin to work on the splinters. I get the thickest out and move on. The second one is in deeper than I thought. Drawing a sharp breath I count to three and pull. I shriek and the blackness falls covering me.

My last awareness is the touch of a cold nose on my cheek.

* * *

_There are two more chapters posted on my site if you would like to check them out Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	3. A Friend In Need

**A Friend In Need**

The touch of something cold on my forehead brings me around. Opening my eyes, I see Sergeant Miller bending over me. Sitting up, I look around for the wolves but can only see Miller in the clearing. "What happened to the animals, the wolves?"

Seeing my eyes open, Miller smiles. "Hey Doc, glad to see you're back. Don't know nothing about any animals. I found you here, dead to the world with that chunk of wood in your leg. I got the last of the splinters outa your leg and it's all bandaged up, nice and new. We'll rest tonight and then head for the 'gate at first light. I even have food." He motioned to a pack resting against a tree not too far away. "What do you want? Mac and cheese or beef stew?"

Drawing a deep breath, I feel my chest relax, relieved to no longer be alone. Closing my eyes I try to think, because something seems strange. Feeling woozy, I touch my head I realizing I'm too hot. I struggle to remain sitting but the world takes me on a tea-cup ride. I barely manage to turn to the side before I empty my stomach. There's not much in there and so I dry heave for a while.

Miller helps me lie back down. "Okay, no food. Why don't you rest, Daniel? It's gonna be a long night. I have some medicine that will make you feel better. It'll ready in a few minutes."

I wonder what the rest of SG-1 is doing right now. It's Thursday, no Friday. That means its team night and they are probably having more fun than me. Even Teal'c, who almost never enjoys the movie unless it Star Wars. I can almost see him sitting on the couch confused at a romantic comedy Sam wanted to see.

Lying in the mud, soaking wet, I'm missing pizza and beer. A smile crosses my lips, but I sober. I have to get home; I can't let them think I'm dead. Not again.

"What's so funny, doc?"

"I was just thinking of my friends. I hope I can get home to them, they're going to miss me."

Pouring the liquid into a mug, he offers it to me. "I'll get you home, don't you worry."

I take the brew and smell it; a rich earthy smell tickles my nose even before the heat from the cup warms my hands. It smells faintly like cumin and raspberries, but not quite.

"What is this?"

"Something that'll take away the pain so you can sleep. My grandmother taught it to me a long time ago and I never travel without it. After a good night's sleep you'll be ready for the long hike to the 'gate, but no matter what it's gonna hurt."

As I lift the cup the smell intensifies and it makes my stomach turn, and I wonder if it'll stay down when I drink it. Drawing a deep breath, I gulp the concoction down.

A warmth spreads through my body but my stomach threatens to spew the contents back up. Breathing slowly through my nose, I lay down as my body begins to feel like lead. I fight to keep my eyes open but they keep sliding shut and I know it's not worth the fight.

* * *

_This story is now complete on my site if you would like to check out the rest Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	4. The Odyssey

**The Odyssey**

I wake to a long lonely howling not too far away. The dream lingers but I'm unable to make sense of it as it slips away. Sitting up, I wonder if Miller was also part of my bizarre dreams, but he materializes from the edge of the clearing as though I conjured him with my mind. Seeing I'm awake, the huge smile is back.

"Dr- Daniel, do you feeling up to a long walk today? We need to get moving." He begins to re-pack the backpack.

Sitting up, I nod waiting for the dizziness to hit me like it did the day before, but my head stays clear and the horizon stays where it should be. Miller offers me a Powerbar and a canteen.

"Ten minutes and then it's time to go. We'll take it slow but we should reach the 'gate before sundown."

Eight minutes later, I'm on my feet following Miller in the direction of the 'gate. Due to my injury, my gait is strange and taxing my good leg after a few hours of walking.

About the same time the rain starts as a drizzle and, minutes later, is once more is a torrential downpour. The path that had been half dried mud quickly changes to knee deep sludge, making the journey more treacherous.

Soon my limp is even more pronounced slowing us further as I shuffle along. The over-working of my leg reopens the gash, but I say nothing as the blood starts to pool in my boot.

I try to pick up the pace, but I stumble, almost falling. Stopping, I try to catch my breath. "I need to take a minute. I know we're in a hurry but I need to stop."

"No, Doc, we can't stop here. If we wait too long another flash flood might come through here and wash us away again. That rain is just going to get worse, it ain't stopping anytime soon."

Looking up at the sky I can't disagree; it looks dark and threatening. "Just let me have a drink and then I'll keep moving."

My hand shakes with fatigue as I lift the canteen to my mouth. More water spills down my front than I get into my mouth.

Then I hear them in the trees, the wolves. They are on a course parallel to our own. I wonder how long they have been there and I haven't noticed. Miller just ignores them and starts walking again but I can feel fear pounding through my body. I push it down and continue on, putting one foot in front of the other.

I'm getting weaker and each step is a struggle as we head up a steep hill. I feel my strength draining away with every heartbeat. Standing at the crest of the hill, I look up, but the 'gate is in the distance at the bottom of the hill, and I don't know if I'll make it.

We start the descent, but I stumble and start to fall. I don't have the strength to stop my plunge. I land face first on the ground unable to force my body to move. But I have nothing left.

Lying there, I contemplate getting up but I just can't do it. I know the longer I lay here the closer death comes.

Miller's face enters my line of vision. "Get on your feet and move, solider!" Suddenly, firm hands lift me to my feet and a strong arm snakes around my waist, giving me the fortitude I need. I sway slightly but he helps me stay upright.

Slowly, I manage to put one foot in front of the other and the 'gate edges closer.

Eventually, we reach the DHD. My hand shakes as I dial Earth. I stumble up the stairs, my eyes on the blue puddle. Reaching it, I all but fall through, hitting the ramp on the other side. I expect to hear Miller arrive behind me but the wormhole closes and I find myself alone on the ramp.

Medics swarm me and I'm pushed on to a gurney. My pants are ripped open further and I hear Dr. Brightman fretting over the state of my leg and blood loss.

Still confused why Miller didn't come through the gate with me, I struggle to sit up. "Someone has to go back. Miller's still on the planet. He should have been right behind me."

An orderly, who's much stronger than me at the moment, pushes me down. I hear Dr. Brightman's voice, "Dr. Jackson, you need to rest. There is nothing you can do for Sergeant Miller right now. He's-"

Reaching out, I grab the front of her shirt hauling her face close to mine. "What do you mean? Where's Sergeant Miller?"

The doctor looks over at Jack but she's the one who speaks. "Sergeant Miller is over there. He's been there since he came through the 'gate an hour ago." She looks at me strangely and points to a line of covered bodies lying off to one side. "He couldn't have been with you on the planet."

The truth hits me but I can't seem to grasp it. "No! That's not possible! He was there. That man got me to the 'gate. I would have died if not for him." I stare at the sheet covered body. "Are you sure this is him?"

"As sure as we can be, Daniel." Jack answers from beside me.

I slide off the gurney and head toward it. Dr. Brightman tries to stop me, but Jack shakes his head and she lets me go.

Staggering across the room, I fall to my knees and slowly lift the sheet and it's him. Miller is lying there. On the side of his head is a large wound. I stare at the body and wonder how Sergeant Miller managed to helped me to the 'gate... when he was already dead.

Dr. Brightman tries to steer me back toward the gurney. "I think he struck something while in the flood waters. I don't think he ever knew what happened. We'll know more for sure after the autopsy." She squeezes my shoulder. "Come, Dr. Jackson, we need to get you to the infirmary. I can see the blood pooling on the floor. I don't want to lose you, too. There are way too many dead from this mission."

I take a few steps but the blackness swallows me up and I feel myself falling.

* * *

_The last chapter is posted on my site if you would like to check it out and the other stories I have there Google my penname and you will find me. I love to hear from you whether you liked it or loved it. :0P_

_Also I have published two original pieces of work on Kindle you can find a link to them on my website as well._


	5. Answers

**Answers**

Its two weeks before I can return to the planet and try to make sense of my experiences there. Standing at the top of the stairs, I gaze around at the pine trees and surrounding hills.

I walk down the steps of the Stargate with Sam and Teal'c at my side, my boots crunch on the loose gravel and silt left by the flood waters. The sun is shining and the air smells very different than when I was here last.

"DanielJackson are you sure this is a good idea? It was not your fault the expedition lost so many members."

"I know Teal'c it's just..." I shrug, unsure how to explain what happened and why I had to return.

Sam stands right beside me as though scared I'll disappear. "Daniel, where do you want to go? You lead the way and we'll follow."

I smile gratefully at her, but I move a few paces away and stop. Looking around, I try to decide what to do. Then I hear it, that same long mournful howl and, without a word, I start up the hill in the direction the sound came from with my team following.

The trip to the place where I camped with Miller is much shorter than the last time. I know it's the right place because of the ring of campfire stones is still there, and I find my Powerbar wrapper caught under the edge of a stone. I pick it up and look around.

I hear the howl of the wolves in the distance, but this time they don't scare me. I just stand there as the sounds come closer. I can feel the group of them in just outside the clearing watching us. I can see their eyes reflected by the sun. One steps from the cover of the trees.

Immediately Teal'c and Sam raise their weapons, but I block their shots. The wolf just stands there watching me; its dark amber eyes follow my every move.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

The wolf turns its head and studies me, then it nods. Right before our eyes he changes into Miller. "It is good to see you well, Dr. Jackson. I am sorry for the deception, but you would not have accepted my help otherwise. When I and my mate came to offer assistance you seemed to fear us."

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't understand. Please accept my apologies as well." I'm confused but things are starting to make sense.

The stately being nodded. "There is nothing to forgive. What brings you here again, Dr. Jackson?"

I shake my head. "The man whose form you took, he was already dead when you helped me and I had to understand if it was all real. I thought that maybe it was all a dream and-"

"No, it was real; I was real. If there is nothing else, I must go. It takes a lot of strength to stay in this form."

I offer my hand in gratitude and friendship. "Thank you. I hope our peoples may meet again someday under better circumstances.

The creature bows his head. "I would be honored, Dr. Jackson."

I turn to leave and he speaks again. "I must return this to you. This is your pack. I found it near where the flood waters left you and I used its contents to help you."

Taking the pack, I wrap my arms around it, unsure why my emotions feel so out of control. Tears form in my eyes and close them tightly.

When I open them both wolves are gone. Sam touches my shoulder.

"Daniel, are you ready to go now?"

Without a word I turn and head back toward the gate.

It's only when I'm back at the SGC, alone in my office, that I open my pack. Inside I find a carving of a wolf and man, and I know that I have made another friend.

The End


End file.
